Hollowed
by SoulCrusher89
Summary: Rukia ignores here orders to be positioned in Kurakara Town. Ichigo is eaten by a hollow and awakens in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo becomes an arrancar/Espada. Will Ichigo obey Aizen or will he revolt?


**Hollowed**

 **Chapter 1-Awakening**

"No she's my sister im supposed to protect here". In that instant the masked monster tore ichigo out of his body, Karin could only watch as the hollow dragged her brother's soul away. Then the hollow stepped into a garganta and vanished leaving karin. "Where am I" Ichigo thought all could see was a black forest. Then he noticed something he was now completly white and he had a hole in his chest and a mask with red markings. He also had a long mane of orange hair, clawed hands and feet, a tail with a red tip, and red tattos running up his arms (basicly visord hollow training ichigo). Then he rembered one thing his name was ichigo. Then a hunger hit him, then he started running through the forest. "Look a new hollow has entered the menos forest" said a scorpion hollow, in that instant Ichigo sliced the hollow in half then devoured it he instantly felt his power grow. "You are strong hollow eating you will get me one step closer to becoming a Vasto Lorde. "We see about that" said Ichigo then Ichigo tried using his claws trying to cut the Adujcha in half he nearly did. "This can't be the power of a normal hollow its impossible... in that instant the hollow was died. Ichigo ate the hollow's corspe then he felt a surge of power. At that moment a new Gillian was born. "He isn't like a normal Gillian" said a hollow sitting in a tree. She saw unlike other gillian he was white and instead of a pointed nose he had horns and he had red markings on his mask. "I will confront him when he is an Adjucha". Ichigo devoured one Gillian after another. He then noticed he was being watched, as he was eating the corspe of a hollow. He then fired a cero at a masked man sitting in a tree. The man slashed his sword at Ichigo but Ichigo fired his cero towards the man. The man said "my name is Ashidio we will not meet again hollow" in that instant he zoomed away. Ichigo returned to his feeding he still wasn't sastified he had almost eaten all the gillian in the forset. He then sensed a powerful energy he started walking towards it. When he got their all he saw was mulitated bodies of multiple hollows. He started to feast after he was done he felt a another change. He was now a dragon-humanoid hollow with horns, wings, clawed hands and feet, black tribal tattos on his mask. "So you finally became an Adjucha" said a wolf hollow "my name is Luna". "Who are you and what do you want" ichigo said. "I want to travel with you and become strong like you" Luna said. "Ok" Ichigo said rembering his little sisters. "Besides I could use the company he thought" "Also im ichigo". "Ok lets get out of this forest he said" Then they left the forest. "Where should we go" ichigo said. "We should assemble a pack and hunt so we don't turn back into gillian. Then they saw a deer hollow being chased by a sabertooth hollow. "Stay here Luna i'll save her. Ichigo flew right in front of the sabertooth and said "back off". The Sabertooth said you are infering with manners of lord barragn. In that instant the sabertooth was missing a eye and Ichigo's claws were bloody the sabertooth then ran off. "Its ok I just wanted to protect you". The hollow said your White The Devourer. "Why did you save me" "so I could ask you if you want to join my pack" Ichigo said. "Ok my name is Apacci" "you can call me Ichigo".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready to go on our first hunt" "ya" said Apacci, "im ready said Luna". They quickly raced arcoss the sands they then spotted a group of weak Adjucha. They killed them quickly and then ate them they all felt their power grow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul Society

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain Aizen the hollow know as white has been spotted roaming Hueco Mundo with two other Adjucha" Gin said. "Good we leave the Soul Society for Hueco Mundo Tommorow". "Then we will start building the espada" said Aizen. When Kurosaki is a Vasto Lorde he will join the espada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my first fanfiction please tell me how I did. Also the relationship between Ichigo and Luna and Apacci will be a brother and sister relationship. Also Aizen will make a Ichigo an espada :) he will be 0 espada just to let you know. Ok feel free to give advice.


End file.
